


Dandelions

by KatHowellLester



Series: 123 Days Of HotchxReid [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 123 days of hotchxreid, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, lowkey ddlg/ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatHowellLester/pseuds/KatHowellLester
Summary: Who spins in the squeaky chair until the other glares at them?Drabble that didn't end up in the 123 days of hotchxreid but it was cute so i didn't want to delete it





	Dandelions

_And I’ve heard of a love that comes once in a lifetime_

_And I’m pretty sure that you are that love of mine_

 

Spencer and Aaron have been together so long that the butterflies are no longer there and the nervous jitters when they see each other are replaced by the feelings of love and safety and contentedness. They find comfort in the other, settled into a relationship that benefits both of them. Though, sometimes, they get on each others’ nerves. An example of that would be right now, when Spencer is spinning in circles in the squeakiest chair that Aaron has ever heard. Spencer didn’t seem to notice how annoying the chair was, simply enjoying spinning around. Aaron almost felt bad for wanting to tell him to stop. Unable to get any work done, he groaned and mentally prepared himself to temporarily hurt Spencer’s feelings.

“Spencer.”

“Yes?” Spencer continued to spin, slower than before, but still spinning.

“Stop spinning in the chair.” Spencer grinned and shook his head. Aaron rolled his eyes and stood up. Spencer slowed down again, but didn’t stop. With every step towards Spencer, the chair slowed, until Aaron was directly in front of him.

“Stop.” Spencer crossed his arms and quickly stole a kiss before running off down the hallway, definitely dizzy, leaving Aaron alone and grinning in his office.


End file.
